Loving You
by Starbuckwolf
Summary: AU- Voldemort was never a threat. All Muggle. Sirius Black and Remus are married and expecting their first child. Follow them and their family as they grow. Learn to love again. Sirius was happy with his life, but with an ex like Craig anything could happen. Watch as Harry grows up with a family that loves him. Follow them on their journey to happiness. Slash don't like don't read.
1. Loving You is Easy

data-p-id=357a495f8c35da68dabaad15a084ad91,A/N- I don't own a thing. Just playing with Jk rowling world. She owns Harry Potter not me.

data-p-id=8700b687be1d11a02dd10c97152bce48,James Potter was beyond thrilled. Today was the day that they would be helping their friends move into their own place together. It had been a long and winding road for them to get to the point that they were at. A few bad break ups and hurt feelings got them to this point. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were finally moving into together. The day was a cold and wet one, but none of them cared in the slightest. They were just thrilled to be around each other. "Where does this box go?" asked James stepping into a room.

data-p-id=463a027579b5f1003ccac42f2f022343,Sirius smirked at him as he looked around the room. He then turned to look at the box. "It goes down the hall into the library," Sirius said with a roll of his eyes.

data-p-id=de5cccab78dd12bec5292036a974717e,He wasn't thrilled with the idea of a library, but Remus insisted that they needed one for any kids they may have in the future. James turned around to take the heavy box down the hall to the library. Calling out he said "I know what you are going through. Lily insisted on having one in our house to, Sirius. I guess that is what we get for loving book worms."

data-p-id=af754e201095a79e522ca865fb827edb,Sirius gave a nod of his head even if James couldn't see it. He walked over to a box and opened it. Inside there were some pictures and letters from their Hogwarts days. How Sirius missed those days. Everything back then was care free. Now though he was an adult with a job. It felt weird to be out of school when all he ever wanted was to leave school. Remus walked in the room. "Hi Sirius what are you doing?" asked Remus walking over to him.

data-p-id=623c7288c6773de57dd3e8739df6c4e0,He saw the box and smiled. "Remember, Jack?" asked Sirius.

data-p-id=b2310b73e37ed91190b62c834804a1be,Remus gave a nod. "How could I forget him. He was your real first boyfriend and he was a bigger drama queen than you," Remus said. "I don't see how though."

data-p-id=ba90b739a85fd31d9524aa15da8fda58,Sirius let out a laugh as he put the picture back. "I have always wondered why we held on to these things in our past," Sirius said.

data-p-id=ff37a0d8bb7545b74415c2c8ec86eeb1,Remus came over to Sirius and put an arm around him. "To remind us how we got to this point," stated Remus.

data-p-id=a0ce0d67dfb55780b6c93412adf4ce92,He turned around to face Remus. Remus looked so good in his sweater and slacks. If truth be told it turned him on. "I guess you are right about that," Sirius said giving him a kiss.

data-p-id=4baa2d143d5d6ae7c15c623d1a0f99bd,"Get back to work you two," said James walking in with Lily and Harry behind him.

data-p-id=8e77cd45ff0e1f92700ffce0936ab665,He also had a box with him. Sirius and Remus pulled away from each other. They had come out to their friends in 5th years and everyone was happy for them. Lily had a feeling that Remus was gay, but she never said a word. James knew Sirius was gay, but was waiting for him to tell him. "We were working, but Remus came over to me. You know how that is James," said Sirius with a smile on his face.

data-p-id=c08108de8a6d576f0e7942370e8f652e,Lily laughed at the look on James' face. "Maybe I do with Lily, but not Remus," James stated.

data-p-id=fc304118d03656e0210b9da118c9c5e1,She let out a chuckle as she put Harry down. He ran over to his godfather who picked him up. Remus went to help Lily bring some more stuff up as James and Sirius watched Harry. Lily smiled at Remus as they grabbed some boxes. She put her box down for a moment and put a hand to his arm. "Remus, you need to tell Sirius soon. He is going to figure it out," said Lily.

data-p-id=f77b8edece7bb86cad7c3293cc3e8066,Remus gave a nod to her as he shifted the box to his side. "I know Lily, but I can never find the right time to tell him," Remus stated.

data-p-id=f1c0d5683916316043af8efe74c60f1a,Truth be told, he was a little nervous to tell Sirius. he wasn't sure how Sirius would take the news and they had just gotten married not even a month ago. This was a big step to take and he wasn't sure he was ready for it. "I know, but Sirius is going to be thrilled and you know it. He loves Harry very much. Just tell him. You have got nothing to lose," Lily stated.

data-p-id=a3199684b0838b82c060dbee718aa467,"You're right Lily. Maybe I will take him out some place and tell him over dinner," Remus said as they walked up the stairs.

data-p-id=ca9474bfc29808532033d6480f897209,"Tell me what," Sirius said poking his head out with Harry giggling at them.

data-p-id=5f7a4b4257c6cf2d28ec9dc0651c7762,He held his hands out for Remus who sat the box down. Remus took Harry who smiled as Sirius picked up the box. "I'll tell you tonight over dinner if you want to go out that is," spoke Remus.

data-p-id=2a4282ae4373d25ab6fa9690c0a18f2c,Sirius came back a few moments later. He smiled as he watched Remus play with Harry. _'I can't wait to have kids with him. He is so good with Harry and I know he will be a good father. It is hard to think if I will make one though.'_ Thought Sirius. "You know me, I love to go out to dinner. It beats cooking," Sirius said coming in the room.

data-p-id=2b27ef93d42d1354c682f0c75f3aa0e6,Lily smiled as she went to sit next to Remus. James sat down next to her. "Well, you boys know that if you even need food you can come over or else I can cook some food for you," Lily said with a smile on her face.

data-p-id=c5fb4a948ce820136797b6009a468bb8,They gave her a nod as Sirius started to unpack some stuff and put it away. "Where is Peter at? I haven't seen him in days. He normally is always over at one of our places," Sirius stated.

data-p-id=d0040350d66c0c7c1c7d34de71cc604f,Remus stood up with Harry. He started to walk around with the fussy baby. "His mum is sick. He called to tell me," Remus said trying to calm Harry down, but nothing was working.

data-p-id=d43922a1f8e667145528f11e7c2de5a5,He looked wore out and Lily could tell it. She got up and walked over to them. "Hand Harry to me, he wants him mum," said Lily.

data-p-id=232daa32d10da12aeee010a7f7b2b17b,She took the crying child which lead James to stand up. "Yea, Sirius his mum is sick and he is staying home to take care of her. He said he would be by some time to see your guys' place. We best get Harry home. He must be getting tired. We will see you all later," James said walking over to give them both a hug. "Take care."

data-p-id=7e5a54cebdf3b0b6c3718a2836aaa6d0,They returned his hug. James and Lily left. Sirius went about unpacking some more, while Remus went to take a shower. He was very nervous about how the night would go. "Remus you ok?" Sirius asked as Remus came back into the room.

data-p-id=e300bb80cf0bc5d02b788bce33b90df1,Remus gave a nod. "I am fine, Sirius. It just has been a long day," said Remus.

data-p-id=3e2e585d6480fa615a17d5ec9c710930,Sirius gave a nod back. "You are right. We could just stay in if you wanted," Sirius said.

data-p-id=2d86c3e8a8dbaa68a3d0d859888af23a,He shook his head. Remus needed to tell Sirius tonight. He didn't have much time left before he started to show and Sirius was good at figuring things out. Remus walked over to him putting his arm around him. "Everything's great Sirius, just glad that we get to go out tonight. It has been a while since we have had a date," Remus stated which was the truth.

data-p-id=33bde9251b3d93453839331af0b0b273,They had spent the last several getting ready to move after they had gotten married. Then to top off Remus found out some good news, but had been so busy that he hadn't had a chance to tell Sirius yet. Sirius gave Remus a look. "Are you sure your ok? Cause Remus you look a little pale," said Sirius.

data-p-id=e0e91a944345e12722e23dd5d0d52f07,Remus gave another nod. He was fine, but he knew that Sirius would keep asking until he knew the truth. "Yes, Sirius stop worrying, now let's go eat," Remus said.

data-p-id=44fa360207c4f80cbb8877289c8596ea,Sirius smiled at that as he walked with Remus down the stairs. He held the door open for Remus who walked out side. They walked down the street to their favorite place to eat. Once again Sirius held open the door. A waiter shown them to a seat. "May I get you guys something to drink?" he asked.

data-p-id=9de2a37ae8f2e6b94b85a7eec01306fe,They smiled at the man. "I'll have some red wine," Sirius said.

data-p-id=aa4bad747107a76499d9fb4a83ce94a4,He was giving Remus a look. Sirius wasn't sure what he would have to drink. "I'll have a water please," Remus said politely.

data-p-id=33476a7be8d0519d099675c5240ad44a,The waiter gave a nod. "I will be right back with your drinks," he said.

data-p-id=6a83e786fe41109a90d9721f29969fd2,Remus was glad that he normally didn't drink or Sirius would know that something was up. "So how have you been Remus?" asked Sirius.

data-p-id=6c57face9df516dee256d6843b6d048c,The two of them had been super busy so not much time to really talk at all. "Great, Sirius. Work is going good and I may have found a better job," Remus stated.

data-p-id=1115b2d218398e7dc94d2997a5754ff1,Sirius smiled at him. "That's great. I know that you love teaching and you are good at it, so that will be great if that is what your job is," stated Sirius.

data-p-id=9ea814a648b2d4cf8832c36dd9b07f67,Remus gave a smile back. No one knew of the job offer yet. He was thrilled to be telling Sirius about it. "It is. Hogwarts called and said they would love to have me come teacher up there," said Remus with an even bigger smile on his face.

data-p-id=f5f82721352d699c6096ac557a96a8a8,The waiter came back with their drinks. "You ready to order?" he asked.

data-p-id=15a8e3984101cdc1267e36acf7bb2df6,Sirius gave a nod as did Remus as they handed him the menus. "I'll have pasta with the white sauce," Remus said. "Hold the chicken."

data-p-id=45a730c30b5621af94d45faf6b76d617,Lately chicken hadn't agreed with him and Remus knew he would be back in the bathroom after having it. Sirius gave him a look, but brushed it off. "I'll have the same, but with chicken," Sirius said.

data-p-id=0fcd06834e86970af8e731a26aa8b775,Once again the waiter gave a nod then left. "You sure your ok Remus?" asked Sirius.

data-p-id=886dbf87cfad115db0f90fad04625a77,It was now or never. Remus took a sip of his water before speaking. "There is something that I have to tell you Sirius," Remus spoke.


	2. A Family

Sirius stared at Remus. He was at a lost. Now maybe he was going to find out what Remus had been up too. Over the last few weeks Remus had been keeping a secret and it was eating him alive. Also he could tell that Remus hadn't been feeling well at all. "So what is it?" asked Sirius as he took a sip of wine.

Remus started to sweat. It felt like suddenly it got hot in there or maybe Remus just felt hot because of his nerves. He stalled a few minutes by taking another drink of water. Once he was done the food came out. "Look, food's here, Sirius guess it will have to wait," Remus stated.

The man across from him let out a groan. He wanted to know what was going on right now, but he guess he could wait a few more moments. If that would give Remus time to plunk up the courage to tell him. "Fine, but you are gonna have to tell me sooner or later," Sirius said.

Remus gave a nod to Sirius. He knew that very well and Lily was right. There was no way that Remus could hide this any longer. "Well, Sirius I really don't know how to tell you this, but we are going to be parents. I went to see a healer and she said that I am about 2 or 3 months along. The woman also said it was normal for men who can carry babies not to notice for a while," stated Remus.

Sirius stood up. He needed some fresh air. It was a lot to take in. He was going to be a father. Sirius went out side. He really didn't care about the food right now. It was plain to see that he needed to calm down. He was thrilled with the idea of becoming a father, but scared at the same time. Remus took another bit before throwing down some money. He then left a note as he got up.

Please keep the change,  
Remus.

It was short and to the point. He ran outside after Sirius who had a cig in his mouth. Sirius blew on it as Remus came up to him. "Is everything alright?" Remus asked giving Sirius a look.

Sirius gave a nod as he took another puff. "Everything is fine, Remus. I am just nervous and scared. How long have you known anyways?" Sirius asked.

"A week or two. I wasn't sure how to tell and Lily told me just tell you out right," Remus said with a smile on his face.

Sirius gave him a look as he threw his cig to the ground. He then stomped it out with his foot. Yes Sirius was angry in a way because Lily knew first, but he also knew Remus. If he was nervous or scared he would go to Lily because she was his best friend. That was how it always was. Sirius lit up another cig with Remus giving him a look. "I know they aren't healthy, but let me have something. I gave up hard liquor for you and started drinking wine. Let me have this one thing, Remus," said Sirius in serious fashion.

Remus gave him a nod. "Fine, but as long as you don't smoke around the baby," said Remus.

Sirius smiled at Remus. He could live with that. "Fine," pouted Sirius, but he was ok with it.

"So how do you really feel, Sirius?" asked Remus.

He was nervous to see how Sirius really felt. Sirius put an arm around Remus as he blew out more smoke. "I am beyond thrilled. I know we really hadn't talked about having kids since finding out that you could, but this is great news really," said Sirius pulling Remus into a hug.

They hugged for a moment before letting each other go. Sirius gave Remus a quick kiss. "Thanks Sirius. I wasn't sure how you would take the news," Remus stated.

Sirius smiled at him as they started to walk down the street. They held hands all the way over to James and Lily's place. Sirius was too thrilled to keep the news to himself so he wanted to tell them even if they had to walk 5 blocks. "Remind me again why we moved 5 blocks away from them," Sirius said.

"So that Lily and I could get some peace from the two of you," Remus stated as they went up the stairs.

Sirius smirked. "Right, you both say that, but I don't believe it at all. James and I aren't that bad," said Sirius with a grin as he rang the door bell.

Remus started to laugh. "You best hope they are home or your butt is going to carry me home," said Remus.

As the door open, Sirius gave Remus a look. He couldn't believe that Remus would say that. It was something that Sirius would normal say. "Hey James, may we come in. We got good news and Remus is threating me," said Sirius.

James let out a laugh. "What did you do this time, Sirius?" James asked.

Remus chuckled. "He had us walk 5 blocks to your house instead of getting the car and driving over here," said Remus.

Sirius gave them both a look. "We went to dinner and walked there, James. Once Remus told me his news. I had to come over and tell you all. There was no time to get the car," said Sirius bouncing in the house.

James shook his head as Remus walked inside. "Sometimes I wonder why I married him," Remus said.

"Because you love him and you want a bit of crazy in your life. It was quiet boring with out him," said James smiling.

Remus looked around their living room. He didn't see Lily any where. "Where's Lily?" asked Remus.

James smiled as he took a seat on the couch next to Sirius. "She is putting Harry down. He woke up and wanted his mum. He loves her a lot next to his godfather," James said.

Remus gave a nod. "Ok I think I will go see her," Remus said heading up the stairs.

They both let out a chuckle as he went up the stairs. "Want a beer Sirius?" asked James.

Sirius shook his head. "I told Remus I would lay off the hard liquor. You know how I get," Sirius stated.

James gave a nod. He remembered very well how Sirius got. There were many days that he would come home wasted and James had to pick up the pieces. Remus was the best thing that ever happened to Sirius after Craig. James came back into the room with two butterbeers. "Here you go," said James.

"So your whipped as well," Sirius said with a chuckle.

James sank onto the couch. "You know it happens once you get married," James stated.

They clunked their bottles together laughing as Remus and Lily came back down the stairs. They both had smiles on their faces. "James I don't like it when they both smile," said Sirius.

"Nor do I. So what is up you two?" asked James looking at them.

Lily smiled at them. "You will find out James," Lily told him.

It made James curious now. From the way Lily was talking she already knew what it was. It hurt James in a way, but he also knew if Remus needed to talk, Lily would get it out of him. Lily and Remus took a seat in a living chair. They had their own. "Well, Sirius do you think we should tell James yet?" asked Remus.

Sirius let out a chuckle. He was going to have fun toying with James. "Well, you know Remus I am not sure how he will take the news. Maybe it is best to wait," said Sirius with a smile on his face.

James shoved Sirius playfully. "Come on guys, I want to know. It took you weeks to tell me that you both were marrying each other so please no playing games this time," said James.

He wasn't hurt at all, but just wanted to hear the news. James hoped that it was good news. "Ok, fine James we will tell you," Sirius said looking at Remus.

This was his news to share as well. He wanted Remus to tell it. Remus looked over to James. "What do you think of Harry having a play mate?" asked Remus.

James gave him a confused look. What was Remus saying. He was being slow on the up take. It took him a few moments to get it. "So you're pregnant?" James asked.

Remus gave a nod. "Two or three months along. They said we should know more next week," Remus stated.

Sirius smiled. He hadn't heard that from Remus, but it was ok. James pulled Sirius into a hug who returned it. "I am thrilled, but Remus says that I can't smoke around the baby," Sirius stated.

Lily smiled at them. "Good for Remus and you shouldn't smoke around him either, Sirius," said Lily to him.

James let out a chuckle as he went over to Remus and gave him a hug. Remus returned the hug. "I know you two have been trying, but I didn't know you were that serious about having a family," James said sitting on the arm of Remus chair.

Remus gave him a look. "We hadn't really talked about having kids since I found out that I could. Before that we had talked about it, but everything that had gone on with Craig had put a hold on that just because Sirius wasn't ready," Remus said.

It was the truth. Craig had left Sirius a right mess. So much that Sirius would get drunk and not feel a thing. He had started to shut James out, but Remus fixed all of that. James started to play with Remus's hair. Remus swatted his hand away. "I see. It is the most thrilling thing in the world. Anything that you need just say it and we will help you out," James stated.

Sirius smirked. He was going to tell them the other news Remus shared with him. Yes this would be stealing Remus's moment, but Sirius was good at that. Sirius stood up while sitting his butterbeer down on the end table. He had drank it all. "Well there is another bit of news. Remus will be teaching at our old boarding school Hogwarts," Sirius said.

James gave Remus another hug. Lily came over and gave him a hug as well. "We will have to go clothes shopping so that you have nice clothes for when you start teaching," Lily said looking at his clothes.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Remus asked looking down at them.

He was so out dated and out of touch. "They are so outdated, Remus," Sirius told him.


End file.
